Zasklepić rany
by NiinaX
Summary: Gale powojennie.


**Zasklepić rany**

1.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Gale upija się w Dwójce, kiedy wraca do mieszkania, tuż po wykonaniu ostatniego zadania zleconego mu, w ramach działań wojennych.

- To już wszystko, Gale – mówi mu Stan, jego dowódca. – Wojna się skończyła, nie ma nic więcej do zrobienia. Będziesz musiał poszukać zwykłej pracy.

Gale posłusznie kiwa głową i odchodzi. Na moment ciemnieje mu przed oczami i musi się zatrzymać, by głęboko zaczerpnąć tchu. Z całych sił wbija sobie paznokcie w udo, ale zupełnie tego nie czuje. Dopiero później zauważa, że rana jest głęboka i zapewne zostanie mu blizna. Wzrusza tylko ramionami – ma zbyt wiele blizn, by przejmować się kolejną, a to przecież nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Wraca więc do mieszkania, które zostało mu przydzielone (bardzo uważa, by nie nazywać go domem) i wyjmuje z barku alkohol, który kupił zapobiegawczo, by być gotowym na wizytę Betee'ego czy Haymitcha. Sam nigdy nie pił, więc gdy wlewa w siebie pierwsze pół szklanki ostrego płynu, krztusi się i ledwie powstrzymuje wymioty. Ale pieczenie w gardle i przełyku oraz szybko rozchodzące się po ciele uczucie ciepła są na tyle przyjemne, że bez zastanowienia przełyka kolejną porcję trunku. Tym razem kaszel jest słabszy, a przełyk pali mocnej, co zagłusza wszystko inne, więc Gale szybko opróżnia butelkę.

Na koniec jest tak pijany, że nie może nawet dojść do prysznica. Zasypia w roboczym ubraniu na kanapie z przyjemną pustką w głowie. Przemyka już przez myśl, że Haymitch wiedział co robi.

2.

Kolejne dni upływają mu na opróżnianiu barku i upijaniu się tak bardzo i tak mocno, że nie przeszkadza mu nawet fakt, że budzi się we własnych wymiotach. Wzrusza tylko ramionami, bo to wszystko nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Nie jest mu wstyd ani nie czuje się winny. Kilka dni temu (wydaje mu się, że upłynęły lata) był żołnierzem Hawthorne i jego cały dzień był wypełniony zadaniami i rozkazami. Nie musiał o niczym decydować, wystarczyło słuchać i wykonywać, słuchać i wykonywać. Nie miał czasu, by zajmować swoją głowę czymkolwiek innym oprócz kolejnych zadań. Teraz to się skończyło, a on ma zbyt wiele czasu i zbyt wiele wspomnień, a alkohol świetnie radził sobie z obydwiema sprawami. W przeciwieństwie do niego.

Próbował wprawdzie zastanawiać się nad tym gdzie mógłby pójść i co ze sobą zrobić, ale zawsze kończyło się na tym, że zaczynał się śmiać długo i mocno, popijając whisky wprost z butelki. Uważał, że to całkiem zabawne, bo wojna się skończyła, Igrzyska przestały istnieć, nie groziły mu tortury ani głód, a on absolutnie nie wiedział, co miałby robić. Tęsknił czasem za dawnym życiem i musiał wtedy pić naprawdę dużo, by zapomnieć o wyrzutach sumienia i palącym wstydzie. Czasem zamiast pić rzucał butelką w ścianę, czerpiąc z tego sporą satysfakcję (lepiej było skupiać się na strzaskanym szkle), która przynosiła chwilową ulgę.

Po miesiącu upijania się, po raz pierwszy patrzy w lustro. Nie poznaje osoby, którą widzi. Ma mocny zarost, podkrążone i przekrwione oczy, a skóra twarzy jest niezdrowo szara. Włosy domagają się strzyżenia, a niektóre dawne rany na plecach otworzyły się i nabiegły żółtawą ropą. Już dawno powinien poprosić o ich usunięcie (w Kapitolu potrafili usuwać wszystkie rany i blizny), ale wtedy musiałby udać się do stolicy, czego nie miał zamiaru już nigdy robić. Znów wzrusza ramionami, bo to przecież nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

3.

Czasami wychodzi z mieszkania, by uzupełnić alkoholowe zapasy i spędza godziny po prostu spacerując. Tu w Drugim Dystrykcie nie ma lasów i Gale jest za to wdzięczny losowi, mimo że to za lasem (wmawia to sobie tak długo, aż musi uwierzyć) tęskni najbardziej. Jest kilka parków, ale te Gale omija szerokim łukiem – ma dość marnych substytutów czegoś prawdziwego. W jego życiu jest ich zbyt wiele, by miał ochotę dobrowolnie decydować się na kolejny.

Spaceruje więc po ulicach, mija barwnych i kolorowych ludzi, którzy zaledwie po tych kilkunastu miesiącach potrafili powrócić do swoich dawnych żyć. Gale im zazdrości, choć przecież śmiesznym wydaje mu się fakt powrotu do dawnego życia. Do którego?, pyta sam siebie i ma ochotę się roześmiać. Miał zbyt wiele żyć (myśliwy, przyjaciel, żywiciel rodziny, ukochany, rywal, górnik, buntownik, żołnierz, bohater, morderca), niektórych już nawet nie pamięta.

Niekiedy ogarnia go tęsknota za domem, tak wielka, że ma ochotę natychmiast się spakować i wrócić. Ale wtedy sobie przypomina, że Dwunasty Dystrykt jest zbyt mały i zbyt ciasny. Zalewa go fala wspomnień, których nie chce pamiętać i musi szybko wracać, by otworzyć kolejną butelkę.

Czasem nie jest w stanie czekać i otwiera ją natychmiast. Wtedy niektórzy z barwnych i kolorowych ludzi, którzy powrócili do własnych żyć patrzą na niego tak, że przez chwilę chciałby po prostu zniknąć. Nie ma jednak zamiaru tego robić. Nie wstydzi się i nie czuje się winny, więc pociąga z butelki porządny łyk i tylko wzrusza ramionami, bo to wszystko nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Poza tym, tylko alkohol jest w stanie przegonić sny. Nie miewa koszmarów, miewa dobre sny. To jest gorsze.

4.

Przestał już na to czekać, ale któregoś dnia odwiedza go Haymitch. Przyjechał zobaczyć się z matką Katniss, więc równie dobrze mógł wstąpić i do niego, tak mu powiedział.

Gale jest bystry i bez problemu wychwytuje lekkie uniesienie brwi Haymitcha, gdy ten zauważa w jakim stanie jest jego mieszkanie, a przede wszystkim on sam. Nic jednak nie mówi, a Gale jest mu za to wdzięczny. Bez słowa wyjmuje butelką najlepszej whisky, jaką udało mu się kupić i przynosi dwie szklanki.

Rozmawiają o wszystkim (nie o niej) - Gale pyta o to, jak żyje się w Dwunastce, a Haymitch słucha o Dwójce i jego mieszkańcach. Śmieją się z głupich dowcipów, a w miarę opróżniania butelki ich śmiech jest coraz głośniejszy. W pewnym momencie Gale nie wytrzymuje napięcia i w kolejnym napadzie spazmatycznego śmiechu ściska szklankę tak mocno (zawsze był taki silny), że rozpada mu się w dłoni. Nie czuje bólu, ale z satysfakcją obserwuje strużki krwi ściekające na biały dywan.

Haymitch momentalnie trzeźwieje i patrzy na niego wzrokiem, który nie sugeruje nic dobrego. Gale obserwuje, jak na twarzy Haymitcha pojawia się grymas i wie już, po prostu wie, że jego towarzysz przegrał walkę, którą z takim zawzięciem i uporem toczył od początku tej wizyty.

- Ona chciała, żebym sprawdził, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku – mówi szybko, ale niewyraźnie, bo jego słowa przerywane są pijacką czkawką.

- Wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiada Gale równie szybko, mocno zaciskając dłoń na odłamkach szkła. Nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że nie jest już nawet wart jednego spojrzenia w oczy i jednej rozmowy. Jeszcze mocniej zaciska dłoń na rozbitej szklance.

Haymitch patrzy na niego i znów unosi brwi, by pokazać swoją irytację. Gale myśli, że na chwilę zostanie skrzyczany, jak mały chłopiec, który nie posprzątał swoich zabawek, ale widocznie coś (cholerny ból) w jego wzroku sprawia, że Haymitch rezygnuje i tylko cicho wzdycha.

- Ty nie rozumiesz, nie możesz zrozumieć… - zaczyna nieporadnie tłumaczyć, ale znów patrzy w oczy Gale'a (cholerna pustka) i nie potrafi dokończyć. – Ona…

W końcu Gale nie wytrzymuje (nie zniesie więcej, nie może znieść więcej) i przerywa mu zdecydowanie, mówiąc pierwszy raz na głos coś, o czym myśli codziennie (czasem zdaje mu się, że ta myśl towarzyszy mu od zawsze), od dnia upadku Kapitolu.

- Nie zabiłem Prim. – Język mu odrobinę sztywnieje, a głos brzmi obco, ale uczucie, które go ogarnia, gdy wreszcie te słowa wychodzą z jego gardła, sprawia że nareszcie nie chce mu się wymiotować na samą myśl o tym, że to on przeżył (wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru) tę cholerną wojnę.

- Wiem – odpowiada Haymitch zrezygnowanym tonem i kręci głową, jakby dając za wygraną.

Gale jeszcze raz mocno zaciska dłoń, a odłamki szkła wchodzą głęboko w dłoń, rozdzierając delikatne mięśnie i nerwy. W końcu po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnego czasu czuje cokolwiek. Ból jest tak silny i ostry, że Gale niespodziewanie słyszy swój własny szloch. Tak smakuje ulga, myśli, gdy ciemnieje mu przed oczami. Zanim zemdleje, zdąży jeszcze usłyszeć, jak Haymitch mruczy przekleństwa.

To wszystko nie ma przecież żadnego znaczenia.

5.

Budzi się z potwornym bólem głowy i nieznośnym uczuciem suchości w ustach. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale jego język jest skołowaciały. Powoli otwiera oczy, gdy oślepia go jasne, białe światło. Jego ręka jest starannie zabandażowana, więc zgaduje, że znajduje się w szpitalu. Zaciska powieki, by się skupić i z trudnością przypomina sobie wypadki poprzedniego wieczoru. Chce zawołać Haymitcha, ale gdy tylko z powrotem otwiera oczy, widzi go przy swoim łóżku.

- Jesteś idiotą – mówi Haymitch. – Kawałki szkła uszkodziły mięśnie i nerwy. Nigdy nie odzyskasz stuprocentowej sprawności w swojej dłoni – cedzi.

Gale powoli kiwa głową, ale nic nie mówi. Wzrusza tylko ramionami, bo to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Poza tym wie, że było warto. Poczuć ból.

- Jesteś durniem – powtarza Haymitch i prycha po raz kolejny.

- Pan też – odpowiada cicho Gale, krzywiąc się, bo bardziej charczy niż mówi.

Jego gość uśmiecha się pod nosem i pomaga mu się napić. Przez chwilę obaj milczą, ale w końcu Haymitch zbiera się w sobie.

- Wracam do domu – mówi. – Twój alkohol jest beznadziejny. Upijanie się z tobą też.

Gale wyczuwa aluzję. Kiwa głową i wie, że to jego ostatnia szansa, ale nie wie, jak powinien zapytać. Nie wie, czy w ogóle powinien, bo to przecież nie ma (nie może mieć) żadnego znaczenia.

- Czy ona… - zaczyna w końcu (nie jest tchórzem), ale nie kończy, bo zwyczajnie nie wie jak. Nie jego chciał pytać, ale dostosuje się do jej reguł (jak zawsze), bo widocznie tak musi być. Ktoś napisał koniec tej historii na długo przed jej rozpoczęciem.

Na szczęście Haymitch wie o co mu chodzi, pewnie w oczach wyczytał jego pytanie, co wcale nie mogło być takie trudne.

- Dochodzi do siebie – odpowiada więc cicho. – Powoli. Poradzi sobie, jest silna i ma kogoś kto utuli ją po kolejnym koszmarze. Poradzi sobie.

- To dobrze – mówi Gale, kiwając głową. – To dobrze. – Trochę go przeraża, że poczuł tak niewiele, ledwie ostre ukłucie, gdzieś w klatce piersiowej, ale przecież to nie ma (już) żadnego znaczenia.

Milczą jeszcze przez chwilę i Gale chce się już pożegnać, gdy nagle słyszy słowa Haymitcha:

- Nie zabiłeś Prim.

- Wiem – mówi tylko. Wie, że to prawda, nie może więc czuć się winny (nawet dla niej) i nie może czuć wstydu (próbował). Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego dlaczego to ona (a nie on) nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy i rozczarowanie jest bolesne, ale to przecież nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

- Trzymaj się, dzieciaku. - Haymitch wyciąga do niego dłoń i odchodzi. – Powiem jej, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku – mówi jeszcze, stojąc w drzwiach jego sali. – Będzie z tobą w porządku.

Gale kiwa głową i zasypia. Tym razem ma żadnych snów.


End file.
